


Golden

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Atsumu and Kiyoomi's Golden Wedding Anniversary is coming up. Atsumu has something planned.For Sakuatsu Fluff Week Day 6
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> For Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 💕
> 
> Prompt: Proposal (Tier 1) + "Marry me." / "We're already married." / "Marry me again." (Tier 3)

The usual Miya family weekend is spent in the family house – with everyone taking time out of their busy lives to spend time with each other. Now a huge family, with 7 grandchildren and twins on the way, it’s usually chaotic with the kids’ laughter and the adults’ chatter. Atsumu and Kiyoomi adopted twins 3 years into their marriage, and another child 2 years later. The kids are playing around the shallow end of the pool, while the tweens are hanging around in the floaties and the other adults are preparing food inside the house and tidying around.

Atsumu, lovingly called by the kids as “Dada”, is lounging by the pool as he chats with Rina who’s been assigned to barbeque duty. Kiyoomi is somewhere inside the house, babysitting the current youngest grandchild with shapes and toy blocks. 

As the sun set, the backyard was lit up with little lanterns scattered around. The brightest area in the backyard is the pavilion, where the long table was set up. Everyone took their places and dinner was served. Stories and laughter were shared, and dessert and some wine was brought out later on while they transferred to the bonfire seats. 

Oblivious to the scene about to unfold, Kiyoomi continues to separate the huge cookie bits from his ice cream and put them on Atsumu’s ice cream bowl while chattering his daughter-in-law who is heavily pregnant with incoming twins. He didn’t notice a bit of the chatter dying down and the pavilion lights being shut off. The source of light now is just the bonfire and the little lanterns, and Kiyoomi has not noticed Atsumu discarding his ice cream bowl and signalling some of the others that he is about to put his plan into motion.

“Omi-omi,” Atsumu called for his husband of almost 50 years. “Hmm?” Kiyoomi turned to Atsumu and noticed that he looks a bit jittery for some reason.  
“ I– well, how do I start. Uh, I had a whole thing memorised and I forgot,” Atsumu started to ramble. “What is it? Is it something bad?" Kiyoomi questioned.  
“No! God, no. I’m just– okay I'm really really in love with you, you know,” Atsumu continued, “And I can’t believe I still feel this way, or that I love you more and more as the years have passed. And you’ve put up with my shit all these years. Thank you for being with me our whole lives, for growing this family with me, for loving me for all my strengths and flaws. I love you and I’m in love with you. I read once before that these are two different things. But I am both with you. You bring out the best in me and nurture those things in me. And during my worst you work with me through it and you forgive my shortcomings. I love you – I feel like I don’t say it to you enough-”  
“You tell me that everyd–”  
“Shhh, okay let me finish. I love you. It’s been 50, well, almost 50 years of being married and I’m still crazy about you,” At this Atsumu starts to get on one knee. “Dad, your knee–" one of his kids tried to help him down but Atsumu waved him off, “What I’m trying to say is, Miya Kiyoomi, will you marry me again?" Atsumu asked, holding a new golden band in between his fingers.  
“Atsu– Atsumu you dumbass. We’re already married, why are you doing this again?" Kiyoomi uttered, eyes glistening with unshed tears.  
“Well, our golden anniversary is coming up. I was thinking we could renew our vows. Marry me again?”  
“I– oh. Renewing our vows does sound good. We could invite your brother and the old team, too. I should call Komori n–”  
“Babe, you haven’t said yes yet. C’mon, my knee is hurting a bit now,” Atsumu prodded. “... Yes, I’ll marry you again, Miya Atsumu,” Kiyoomi sighed and accepted the ring. Atsumu stood up and sat again, Kiyoomi put his hand on Atsumu’s knee and massaged it. The family cheered for them and champagne was popped in celebration. Atsumu put one arm around his husband who leaned into the embrace. Kiyoomi sighed contentedly and Atsumu kissed the side of his head, as they admired the new ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you made it up to here, thank you so much for reading! This is my first piece of writing ever (!!!) and for SakuAtsu; I really tried my best for them aha this was nice. :)
> 
> Special thanks to my beta for being the best person to ever grace this world. Thank you for holding my hand through all this and for answering all my queries. You know who you are ily so much 💕


End file.
